Naruto The God of Holy Wind
by Yuuto Kazumi
Summary: Naruto dikirim kedimensi lain dengan diberkahi kekuatan yang dengan dewa dalam sacred gear yaitu [Holy Wind] oleh shinigami dan di beri misi mendamaikan dunia. mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T/M

Summary: Naruto dikirim kedimensi lain dengan diberkahi kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa dalam sacred gear yaitu [Holy Wind] oleh shinigami dan di beri misi mendamaikan dunia. mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

- Chapter 1 -

*Naruto Pov*

Hai pekenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto,siswa di kuoh akademi, sekolah yang dulu khusus untuk perempuan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bersekolah, tapi karena pimpinan malaikat jatuh yang merupakan ayah angkatku memaksa jadilah aku terjebak dalama sekolah merepotkan.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kekelasku. Langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat trio mesum dihajar oleh anggota klub kendo 'pasti ketahuam mengintip lagi,dasar trio idiot'batinku kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sesampainya dikelas semua siswi langsung berteriak gaje. Ini yang membuatku malas cukup lama mendengar teriakan merekan bel tanda pelajaran akn dimulai pun berbunyi.

End Naruto Pov

"Baiklah anak-anakkita mulai pelajaran"kata guru itu. Pelajaran pertamapun dimulai.

Skip

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai"kata guru itu kemudian menunggalkan kelas

"Naruto-kun mau kekantin bersamaku"kata salah satu siswi

"Tidak,bersamaku saja"

"Tidak, aku saja"

"Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan"kata naruto sopan dan lembut

"Kya kalau begitu lainkali saja naruto-kun"kata siswi di kelas ku.

'Hah merepotkan'batin naruto kemudian berjalan menuju atap.

"Sebaikya aku tidur saja"kata naruto setelah sampai di atap sekolah

Skip

"Nghh,sekarang jam berapa"kata naruto melihat jam tangan nya

"UAAPAAAAA sudah sore aku harus segera pulang"teriak naruto kemudian berlari ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas.

"Hah syukurlah tidak ada yang mengambilnya"kata naruto melihat tasnya masih ada ditempatnya, ia kemudian mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang.

Setekah beberapa menit ia sudah sampai di apartemen yang di belikan ayah angkatnya, Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh.

"Pasti tou-san pergi memancing lagi sore ini"gumam naruto setelah selesai mengganti pakaian sekolahnya

"Sebaiknya aku menemui tou-san"kata naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menemui Azazel.

Seteleah bejalan cukup jauh naruto akhirnya sampai di sebuah sungai

"Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah hilang ya tou-san"kata naruto pada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan poni berwarna pirang aka azazel

"Ya begitulah"kata azazel

"Masih belum dapat ikan?"tanya naruto

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau awasi sekiryuutei, tadi aku melihat salah satu bawahanku menyamar menjadi manusia dan sekarang menjadi pacar bocah mesum itu"kata azazel

"Hn dan kau juga mesum tou-san"kata naruto

"Hei aku tidak mesum, tapi super mesum hahaha"kata azazel sambil tertawa gaje membuat naruto sweatdrop

'Dasar tou-san'batin naruto

"Oh iya naruto, apa kau sudah menguasai sacred gear mu?"tanya azazel

"Ya sudah kukuasai bahkan aku sudah memasterinya"jawab naruto

"Baguslah kudengar akhir-akhir ini ada organisasi gelap yang bernama khaos bridge yang ingin perang kembali terjadi"kata azazel

"Berarti itu hadangan terbesar kita tou-san"kata naruto

"Ya, karena itu kau harus bertambah kuat untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka"kata azazel

"Hm, tapi bukankah lebih baik ke tiga fraksi beraliansi untuk mengalhkan organisasi itu"kata naruto

"Kau memang benar, tapi itu tidak semudah mengatakannya, dan lagi organisasi itu dipimpin oleh sang takterbatas ophis"kata azazel

"Ophis ya, bearti kita harus waspada"kata naruto

"Ya, dan kau harus benar benar waspada naruto, karena ophis tertarik dengan kekeuatanmu"kata azazel

"Ophis tau kekuatanku? Bukankah hanya kau dan michael-sama yang tau? Bagaimana dia bisa tau?"tanya naruto

"Entahlah kurasa ia memata-matai kita atau ada orang yang tau kemampuanmu yang memberi tau ophis"kata azazel

"Tapi siapa?"tanya naruto

"Orang yang tau kemampuanmu selain aku siapa?"bukannya menjawab azazel malah balik bertanya

"yang tau hanya kau dan michael"jawab naruto

"Lalu bagaimana ophis bisa tau, apa ia mengirim seseorang untuk memata-matai kita?"tanya azazel

"Mungkin saja, sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu, sampai jumpa tou-san"kata naruto kemudian menghilang bagai ditelan angin

"Dasar bocah itu"kata azazel kemudian melanjutkan acara memancingnya.

**Esoknya**

kring kring bruk

Bunyi jam weker naruto yang hancur karena dilempar oleh pemiliknya

"Dasar jam weker merepotkan"kata naruto kemudian bangun dari tidurnya "sekarang jam berapa?"tanyanya entah pada siapa

"Hah sial harus beli jam weker baru, merepotkan"kata naruto lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan rituan rutinnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolahnya.

**Skip**

"Sepertinya aku harus memata-matai issei no ero dari malaikat jatuh yang menjadi pacarnya"kata naruto sambil terus berjalan ke kuoh academy.

Setelah sampai di kuoh akademi ia langsung mendengar teriakan fansgirlnya.

'Shit, aku benci fansgirl mereka sangat merepotkan' batin naruto.

Setelah penuh perjuangan untuk menghindari fansgirlnya ia akhirnya bisa lolos dengan selamat sampai di kelasnya

Setelah cukup lama hanya duduk sambil memainkan handphone miliknya. Akhirnya pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Skip pulang sekolah

"Yo, issei-san"sapa naruto pada issei yang berada di depan gerbang.

"Ah kau naruto-san, ada apa?"tanya issei

"Tidak apa-apa, hamya saja tumben kau tidak bersama kedua teman eromu itu, ada apa?"tanya naruto

"Tidak apa-apa hanya mereka mungkin marah padaku karen aku sudah memiliki pacar sedangkan mereka belum hehehe"kata isse sambil nyengir

"Oh begitu, apa kau sudah pernah kencan dengan pacarmu issei-san?"tanya naruto

"Belum tapi malam ini kami akan kencan"jawab issei

"Oh, semoga kencanmu menyenangkan issei-san, aku duluan ya"kata naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan issei

Sedangkan issei juga mulai melangkah ke jalur yang berlawanan dari jalur yang siambil naruto.

MALAMNYA SAAT KENCAN ISSEI

Saat ini issei dan pacarnya amano yuma sedang berada ditaman.

"Isse-kun aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk memperingati kencan kita"kata yuma

"Apa itu yuma-chan?"tanya issei sambil memerah karena berpikir yuma akan menciumnya

"Maukah kau mati?"kata yuma

"Eh, kau bilang apa yuma- chan"kata issei

"Maukah kau mati?"kata yuma lagi kemudian penambilannya berubah menjadi lebih seksi dan sepasang sayap berwarna hitan di punggungnya

'Shit, yuma-chan semakin seksi saja, ah apa yang kupikirkan sih' batin issei

Kemudian yuma menciptakan sebuah light spears dan menyerang issei

"Berpacaran denganmu sungguh menyenangkan, tapi sayang aku harus membunuhmu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, salahkan tuhan yang memberimu [sacred gear] yang mengancap tuanku"kata yuma

"...[sacred]….apa?"tanya isse yang sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Setelah kesadaran issei menghilang tiba tiba tombak angin menyerang raynare tapi raynare mampu menghimdarinya

"Wah wah wah, seekor gagak yang tersesat menyerang manusia, sunguh kejam"kata seaeorang di balik pohon AKA NARUTO

"Siapa kau manusia rendahan?"tanya raynare

"Bukan urusan mu, sebaiknya kau pergi aku sedang malas membasmi gagak!jawab naruto kemudian mendekati tubuh issei.

Merasa di hina raynare kemudian menyerang naruto dengan light spears tapi mampu di hindari. Kemudian naruto menciptakan pedang angin yang melesat dan berhasil melukai sayap raynare

"Sudah kubilang pergi lah aku sedang malas membasmi gagak"kata naruto demgam aura membunuh yang besar. Raynare kemudian pergi karen takut dengan aura naruto.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berada di semak semak"kata naruto yang sedang mendekati tubuh issei.

Dua orang yang berada di semak semak trkejut karena naruro mengetahui mereka.

"Hai Uzumaki Naruto-kun"sapa rias

"Rias gremory dan akeno himejima"kata naruto

"Kenapa kalian tidak membantu issei tadi sedangkan kalian sudah mengikutinya sejak awal kencan?"tanya naruto

Untuk melihat potemsinya"jawab rias

"Kau sendiri?"tanay akeno

"Mencari tau seberapa henat dia?"jawab naruto "bisakah kalian menolong dia?"tanya naruto menunjuk tubuh issei

"Ya, tapi dia akan menjadi iblis seperti kami berdua"kata rias

"Aku tidak perduli, hanya ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati"kata naruto.

Rias tersenyum dan mendekati tubuh isseo kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur.

Rias tersenyum setelah melihat delapan pion pada bidak catur itu bercahaya

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebanyak ini mengkonsumsi bidak issei"kata rias kemudian mengambil kedelapan pion tersebut dan menaruhnya di dada issei, setelah itu tubih issei mengeluarkan cahaya merah.

"Jadi begitu caraereingkarnasikan manusia menjadi iblis?"tanya naruto

"Ya, kau tertarik?"tanya rias

"Untuk sekaramg tidak"jawab naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah kau datang ke ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib aku akan menyuruh salah satu budakku untuk menjemputmu"kata rias

"Untuk apa?"tanya naruto

"Menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi"kata rias

"Hah"naruto menghela nafas kemudian menjawab " baiklah"

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, dan akeno bawa issei pulang kerumahnya"kata rias

"Ha'i bouchou"kata akeno kemudian mereka berdua menciptakan sihir teleportasi dan menghilang

"Pasti besok akan merepotkan"gumam naruto kemudian menghilang bagai di telan angin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Naruto dikirim kedimensi lain dengan diberkahi kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa dalam sacred gear yaitu [Holy Wind] oleh shinigami dan di beri misi mendamaikan dunia. mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, dan akeno bawa issei pulang kerumahnya"kata rias

"Ha'i bouchou"kata akeno kemudian mereka berdua menciptakan sihir teleportasi dan menghilang

"Pasti besok akan merepotkan"gumam naruto kemudian menghilang bagai di telan angin.

-CHAPTER 2-

ESOK HARINYA

Kring kring

"Hoam, sudah jam berapa?"tanya naruto melihat jam weker yang baru ia beli semalam.

"Ternyata sudah 6.50 Ya"kata naruto

1

2

3

"Uaapaaaa sudah jam 6.50, sial sepuluh meit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai"kata naruto kemudian bangun dengan terburu-buru dan mengambil peralatan mandinya. Setelah lima menit ia akhirnya seleaai dengan ritual rutinnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil pakaian sekolahnya dan memakainya dengan cepat, setelah mengambil tasnya ia kemudian menghilang bagai di telan angin.

Setelah menghilang ia akhirnya muncul di depan gerbang sekolah. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sekolahnya.

SKIP JAM ISTIRAHAT

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga"kata naruto yang sudah selesai membereakan peralatan belajarnya. Saat ingin pergi ke kantin ia bertemu dengan gado mungil berambut putih bernama Tojou koneko

"Naruto-senpai bouchou menyuruhku menjemputmu ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib"kata koneko dengan nada datar

'Apa ia tidak bisa menunggu hingga jam pulang'batin naruto

"Hn, pimpin jalan"kata naruto dengan nada malas

Koneko pun berjalan diikuti naruto menuju ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

RUANG KLUB PENELITIN ILMU GAIB

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan klub koneko langaung membuka pintu klub, setelah pintu terbuka terlihat ada 4 orang di dalam klub yaitu Issei, Rias, kiba, dan Akeno.

"Aku sudah membawa naruto-senpai bouchou"kata koneko yang duduk di samping kiba sedangkan naruto duduk si samping koneko.

"Kau sidah datang naruto-kun, jadi bisa jelaskan tentang kekuatanmu"kata rias meminta penjelasan

"Kekuatan itu adalah [sacred gear]ku yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan angin dan angin suci"kata naruto dengan santai

"Lalu apa makhluk yang mendiami [sacred gear]mu naruto-kun?"tanya akeno

"Elang Putih bernama Arelon"jawab naruto

"Oh iya naruto-san, apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikan [sacred gear]mu?"tanya issei

"Iya, memang kenapa isseo-san?"tanya naruto

"Bisakah kau melatihku?"tanya issei dengan penuh harap

"Maaf issei aku todak bisa, tapi mungkin ayah angkatku bisa"kata naruto

"Ayah angkat?"tanya kiba yang hanya diam sejak tadi

"Ya, namanya azazel dia adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh"jawab naruto

"Apa naruto-san memihak fraksi malaikat jatuh?"tanya kiba

"Tidak, mungkin ayah angkatku gubernur malaikat jatuh tapi aku tidak memihak fraksi manapun, hanya saja aku mengenal banyak iblis, malaikat,dan malaikat jatuh termasuk Sirzechs Gremory kakak dari Rias-senpai"jawab naruto

"Kau kenal dengan Nii-sama, naruto-kun?"tanya rias

"Hm"jawab naruto

"Tapi apa ayah angkat naruto-san mau melatih iblis sepertiku?"tanya issei

"Dia pasti mau, mengigat kalian berdua sama-sama mesum"jawab naruto

"Hei naruto-san aku tidak mesum tapi super mesum saja"protes isei membuat semua yang ada disana sweatdrop kecuali naruto yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'Dasar, dia benar-benar mirip denganmu tou-san'batin naruto melihat kemiripan issei dan azazel yang sama sama mesum tingkat akut

"Dan satu lagi, aku akan mendirikan kerajaan harem terbesar hahaha"kata issei kembali membuat semua yang ada di ruang klub sweatdrop.

"Naruto-san kudengar kau sangat hebat bermain pedang, aku menantang mu sparing"tantang kiba

"Boleh saja, tapi besok saja ya aku sedang malas sparing hari ini"kata naruto "dan aku harus pergi, pelajaran sudah hampir di mulai" kata naruto kemudoan berdiri dan pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

SKIP

"Hah akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai"kata naruto yang sudah mengemas peralatan belajarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan sekolah menujubapartemennya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan ia akhirnya sampai di apartemennya yang terletak cukup jauh dari akademi kuoh.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya ia kemudian menghilang bagai di telan angin dan muncul di danau di pinggir kota kuoh

"Apa kau todak bosan tou-san? Dan tumben anda datang kemari Sirzechs-san"kata naruto

"Ah kau naruto"kata mereka berdua.

"Hm"

"Sekiryuutei mati dibunih raynare tapi ia dibangkitkan menjadi iblis pelayan oleh adik sirzechs-san semalam"kata naruto

"Jado begitu yah, tapi syukurlah ia jatuh ketangan gremory"kata azazel

"Apa ia sudah membangkitkan [sacred gear]nya naruto-kun?"tanya sirzechs

"Iya sirzechs-san, tapi ia perlu dilatih untuk menguasai kekuatan dari [boosted gear] yang ada pada dirinya, dan kurasa kau bisa membantunya tou-san"kata naruto

"Kenapa todak kau saja naruto?"tanya azazel

"Kau lebih mengerti tentang [sacred gear] kerimbang aku tou-san"kata naruto

"Hah baiklah"kata azazel

"Jado narito kau pemilik [sacred gear] sang angin suci [Holy Wind]yah?"tanya sirzechs

"Yah, begitulah"kata naruto

"Naruto apa kau perna bertarung dengan seseorang?" Tanya azazel

"Seingatku haku hanya pernah bertarung dengan michael-sama dan vali"kata naruto " memang kenapa?"tanya naruto

"Tidak apa-apa"jawab azazel

'Apa vali anggota khaoas bridge?'batin azazel

"Oh iya naruto, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya azazel

"Belum"jawab naruto

"Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan Rias naruto-kun"kara sirzechs

"Mungkin saja, lagi pula wanita itu terlalu merepotkan" kata naruto

"Yah kau benar, tapi tubuh mereka indah tau"kata azazel

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum azazel"kata sirzechs

"Dunia akan hancur bila aku berhenti berpikir mesum" balas azazel

"Kau benar bemar berlebihan tou-san"kata naruto

"Tidak juga, tapi naruto aku mau menimang cucu hehehe"kata azazel

"Aku masih sma tou-san, lagi pula mengurus anak itu merepotkan"kata naruto

"Hah bagimu semua hal di sunia ini itu merepotkan bocah" kata azazel

"Azazel,naruto aku haris kembali"kata sirzechs

"Ya, lain kali mampirlh lagi kesini"kata azazel

"Yah" kata sirzechs.

"Aku juga ingin pulang tou-san aku sudah mengantuk"kata naruto kemudian menghilang dengan kamui.

"Hah, dasar pemalas padahal dia pintar"gumam azazel.

ESOKNYA

Kring kring kring

"Hoam, sudah pagi yah"kata naruto kemudian mengambil peralatan mandi dan melakukan rutal rutinnya di pagi hari.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual rutinnya ia kemudian menggenakan pakaian kuoh dan mengambil tasnya dan berangkat menuju ke sekolahnya.

AKADEMY KUOH

Setelah sampai di akademy kuoh naruto langsung disambut dengan teriakan fansgirlnya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya ia kemudian susuk di bangkunya sambil memainkan handphonenya.

SETELAH SEMUA PELAJARAN USAI

"Hai naruto-san sudah siap untuk sparing?"tanya kiba

"Hm"jawabnya

"Ku anggap kau sudah siap naruto-san,ayo ke klub kendo"ajak kiba.

Merekapun berjalan ke arah klub kendo. Setelah sampai di klub kendo naruto dan kiba langsung mengambil boken.

"Ada peraturannya Yuuto-san?"tanya naruto

"Tidak ada naruto-san"kata kiba

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah"kata naruro kemudian menghilang dan muncul di belakang kiba dan memukul punggung kiba.

Mendapat pukulan dipunggungnya kiba terlempar cukup jauh

"Pululan yang hebat naruto-san"kata kiba "tapi aku tidak akan kalah"lanjutnya kemudian melesat ke arah naruto

Melihat kiba melesat kearahnya naruto mengalirkan energy angin pada bokennya. Kiba kemudian berusaha menyerang kepala naruto demgan boken, tapi mampu di tahan oleh naruto dengan boken yang sudah di aliri energy angni

Krakk

Boken milik kiba kemudian retak dan hancur. Melihat boken kiba sudah hancur naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul di belakamg kiba dengan menodongkan boken yang audah di aliri energy angin ke leher kiba

"Menyerah?"tanya naruto

"Baiklah aku menyerah"kata kiba.

"Kau hebat kiba"puji naruto

"Tapi kau lebih hebat naruto-san"balas kiba

"Naruto saja, aku kurang suka formalitas lagipula kita berteman kan"kata nartuto

"Baiklah naruto, kalau begitu ayo ke ruangan klub"ajak kiba.

Naruro dan kiba pun melangkah ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu sampai kiba dan naruto kemudian membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan rias dan koneko dalam ruang klub

"Kau dari mana saja kiba?"tamya akeno

"Sparing denganku senpai dan maaf aku berani masuk ke ruang klub kalian padahal aku bukan anggota klub ini"kata naruto

"Tak apa naruto-kun, sekaramg kau anggota klub kok"kata rias

"Benarkah?"tamya naruto

"Iya"jawab naruto

"Bouchou, issei di serang"kata akeno yang datang tiba tiba

"Apa, akeno cepat siapkan sihir teleportasi"kata rias

"Aku akan duluan menuju tempat issei senpai"kata naruto yang kemudian menghilang dengan kamui

DI TEMPAT ISSEI

Issei sedang diserang oleh malaikat jatuh yang bernama dohnaseek yang menciptakan light spears

"Matilah kau iblis"kata dohnaseek yang melemparkan ligh spearsnya ke arah issei. Melihat itu issei hanya menutup matanya pasrah jika harus mati lagi.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Issei akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Hah, baru satu masalah yang selesai kau sudah terlibat masalah baru lagi yah issei"kata naruto

"Yah kurasa begitu naruto"kata issei

Setelah itu naruto menciptakan sebuah pedang angin yang dialiri sebuah energy berwarna biru

"**[Holy Wind Sword]**"kata naruto. Kemudian pedang angin berenergy biru itu melesat dengan jepat dan berhasil melukai sayap dohnaseek.

"Cih, akan kubalas kau manusia rendahan"kata dohnaseek

"kau tidak akan bisa lari gagak bodoh"kata naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul di belakang dohnaseek

"Rasakan ini **[Holy Rasengan**"kata naruto dengan bola spiral berwarna biru di tangannya dan langsung menghantamkannya ke punggung dohnaseek.

"Arggggghhh"teriak dohnaseek yang terlempar ke langit.

"pertarungan yang cukup hebat naruto-kun, sayang terlalu singkat.

"Hah terlalu merepotkan jika harus lebih lama bertarung dengan gagak itu"kata naruto

"Akeno bawa issei ke ruang klub"perintah rias

"Ha'i bouchou"kata akeno kemudian membopang tubuh issei yang pingsan karena kelelahan dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir menuju ke ruang klub bersama kiba dan koneko

"Kau mau ikut naruto-kun?"tamya naruto

"Hm, lagi pula tas ku ketinggalan di ruang klub kendo" kata naruto kemudian menghilang.

"Hah dia menghilang sangat cepat" kata rias yang kemudian menciptakan sihir teleportasi menuju ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

SKIP

Saat ini naruto sedang berada di danau bersama azazel

"Naruto, kurasa vali anggota khaos bridge"kata azazel

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"tanya naruto

"Itu karena ia pasti tau kemampuanmu karena kau pernah bertarung dengannya, jadi kurasa ia yang memberi tau ophis, tidak mungkin jika aku atau michael yang memberitahu ophis kan"kata azazel

"Sebaiknya kau mencari tau dulu"kata naruto

"Memang siapa lagi yang mengetahuinya selain aku danichael selain orang yang pernah bertarung denganmu?"tanya azazel

"Bisa saja ophis memata-matai kita"jawab naruto

"Lagi pula sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik kau cari tau dulu bagaimana ophis bisa tau kemampuanku"kata naruto

"Hah, kau ini"kata azazel menghela nafas

"Hoam, aku pulang dulu yah aku sudah mengantuk"kata naruto yang kemudian menghilang dengan kamui.

"Dasar bocah itu"kata azazel

'Naruto benar, sebaiknya aku mencari tau bagaimana ophis bisa tau tentang kemampuan naruto'batin azazel

DENGAN NARUTO

"Sebaiknay aku menemui Arelon"kata naruto kemudian duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya

MINDSCAPE NARUTO

"Yo, arelon"sapa naruto pada elang putih yang mendiami [sacred gear]nya

"Tumben kau menemuiku"kata arelon

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku mau meminta pendapatmu tentang kemampuanku yang sekarang"kata naruto

"Untukkemampuan mu, mungkin sudah setara dengan satan luchifer atqu sedikit di bawahnya"kata arelon

"Apa aku sudah bisa mengalahkan ophis?"tanya naruto

"Belum, tapi mungkin nanti bisa, sekarang pergilah aku mau tidur"kata arelon

"Huh, baik aku pergi elang pemalas"kata naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya dan keluar dari mindscapenya

'Kau pasto bisa mengalahkan ophis gaki'batin arelon kemudian tertidur

END NARUTO MINDSCAPE

"Hah sebaikya aku tidur saja"kata naruto kemudian melangkah ke kasur berukuran king size dan merebahkan tubuhnya

'Ku harap aku bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi'batin naruto kemudian tertidur.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Naruto dikirim kedimensi lain dengan diberkahi kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa dalam sacred gear yaitu [**Holy Wind**] oleh shinigami dan di beri misi mendamaikan dunia. mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Hah sebaikya aku tidur saja"kata naruto kemudian melangkah ke kasur berukuran king size dan merebahkan tubuhnya

'Ku harap aku bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi'batin naruto kemudian tertidur.

-Chapter 3-

Kring kring

"Hoam, sudah pagi ya" kata naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" kataNaruto kemudian melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah selesai mandi ia kemudian mengenakan pakaian Kuoh Akademynya.

Setelah selesai menggenakan pakaian ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemennya. Setelah selesai mengunci apartemennya ia kemudian berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

**Kuoh Akademy**

Setelah sampai di depan Kuoh Akademy Naruto di sambut oleh teriakan dari para fansgirlnya.

'Hah bisakah sehari saja mereka tidak berteriak' batin Naruto yang masih berjalan menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai di kelasnya seperti biasa Naruto memainkan Handphonenya.

Setelah cukup lama bermain game di Handphonenya, bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

**Skip**

Setelah bel istirahat Naruto berniat ke kantin untuk membeli ramen, tapi dia bertemu Koneko di depan kelasnya

"Naruto-senpai Bouchou meminta kau ke ruang klub sekarang" kata Koneko dengan datar

"Apa Rias-senpai tidak bisa menunggu, aku mau membeli ramen, lagi pula saatvpulang sekolah kan bisa"kata Naruto

"Tapi Bouchou ingin kau kesana sekarang" kata Koneko masih dengan nada datar

"Hah, baiklah" kata Naruto pasrah. Iapun berjalan ke Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama Koneko.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung duduk di samping Issei.

"Ada apa Rias-senpai?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Issei, tadi dia mendekati gereja" perintah Rias

"Kenapa kau mendekati gereja Issei, kau tau kan gereja adalah racun bagi Iblis sepertimu kata Naruto

"Qku hanya menolong teman baruku yqng tersesat"jawab Issei

"Dan berhenti berteman dengan biarawati itu Issei" kata Rias

"Tapi Bouchou"kata Issei

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" bentak Rias

"Sudahlah Rias biarkan saja, lagi pula persahabatan tidak memandang status biarpu kau Biarawati,Tenshi,Da-Tenshi,Akuma, maupun manusia semua bisa bersahabat" kata Naruto

"Tapi Naruto-kun kau tahu sendirikan, gereja itu tempat musuh Iblis"kata Rias

"Jika tekad Issei kuat gereja tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Issei"kata Naruto

"Benarkah itu Naruto?"tanya Issei

"Ya"jawabnya.

"Jika kau ingin mengawasi Issei kau bisa menyuruh Kiba atau Koneko kan, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Itu karena aku takut lawan Issei lebih kuat dari Kiba maupun Koneko jadi aku meminta mu mengawasinya, mengingat kau berhasil membunuh seorang Da-Tenshi dengan cepat"kata Rias

"Hah, merepotkan"kata naruto

"Jadi bisakah aku pergi, aku mau membeli ramen"kata Naruto

"Iya"jawab Rias.

Narutopun meninggalkan Klun dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli ramen.

**Skip**

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk sambil menonton Tv di ruang tengah Apartemennya, sedang seru-serunya Film yang Naruto tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

Tok tok tok

"Hah siapa sih, tidak tau apa hari ini drama malamku sedang tanyang" kata Naruto yang kesal karena Drama Malam yang ia tonton digangu.

"Ia sebentar"teriaknya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah untuk membuka pintu

"Rias-senpai, ada apa malam-malam begini mendatangiku?"tanya Naruto

"Aku meminta bantuamu Naruto-kun, Issei pergi ke gereja untuk menyelamatkan teman biarawatinya yang di culik Da-Tenshi" kata Rias

"Hah Issei benar-benar merepotkan"kata Naruto kemudian masuk ke apartemennya untuk mematikan TV dan kembali ke Rias.

"Sebaiknya aku duluan senpai"kata Naruto setelah mengunci apartemennya dan menghilang dengan Kamui

**Dengan Issei**

Saat ini Issei sedang bertarung dengan Freed.

"Sial dia benar-benar menyebalkan" Kata Issei. Tiba-tiba pusaran anginmuncul dan mendatangkan Naruto dari pusaran angin itu

"Hei Issei kau sendiri saja?"tanya Naruto

"Naruto?"tanya Issei

"Hm, sebaiknya kau selamatkan Teman biarawatimu dari Malaikat jatuh yang menculiknya, serahkan pendeta gila itu padaku" kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto"kata issei yang kemudian berlari menuju tempat Asia

"Hoi lawanmu aku pendeta gila **[Holy Wind : Great Wind Dragon]**"kata Naruto. Kemudian naga angin yang dilapisi energy berwarna biru melesat dengan cepat dan tidak dapat di hindari oleh Freed

"Aaarrrrrrrggggggghhhh"teriak Freed.

"Hah,membosankan"kata Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku menyusul Issei"kata Naruto. Ia pun berlari menyusul Issei.

**Dengan Issei**

Saat ini Issei sedang menatap tubuh Asia yang sudah takbernyawa

"akan ku bunih kau Raynare"teriak Issei

"Sebaiknya kau bawah tubuh Asia pergi dari sini, biar aku yang membunuhnya"kata Naruto yang sudah berada si belakang Issei

"Tapi.."

"Turuti saja perintahku Issei"kata Naruto memotong ucapan Issei

"Kalau begitu tolong bunuh Dia"pinta Issei sambil menunjuk Raynare

"Akan kulakukan, cepat pergi daro sini"perintah Naruto.

Issei pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan menggendong Asia.

"Kau akan ku bunuh Raynare** [Holy Wind : Great Dragon of Holy Wind]**"kata Naruto. Setelah itu tercipta tekanan angin yang sangat dahsyat berbentuk naga melesat dengan cupat kearah Raynare.

"Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh"teriak Raynare yang terkena salah satu serangan terkuat naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mendekati Raynare dan mengambil **[Sacred Gear] [Twilight Healing] **milik Asia dan menusuk Jantung Raynare dengan pisau angin uang dua ciptakan.

setelah membunuh Raynare Naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul di belakang Issei dan Kelompok Rias

"Apa ini **[Sacred Gear]** milik Asia?"tanya Naruto yang menyodorkan sesuatu pada Rias

"Ya, aku akan menanamkannya lagi pada Asia"kata Rias dan mulai menanamkan **[Sacered Gear]** Asia, dan mereingkarnasikan Asia menjadi Iblis.

Setelah Ritual pembangkitan Asia selesai Akeno langaung membawa Asia ke Apartemen Akeno untuk dirawar, sedangkan yang lain pulang ke rumah masing masing kecuali Naruto yang pergi ke ruma Azazel dengan Kamui.

Naruto pun muncul di ruang tengah Azazel dimana Azazel Sedang menonton filp Rated-M.

"Kau benar-benar mesum tou-san"kata naruto

"Eh, Naruto tumben kau kemari"kata Azazel "ada apa?"lanjutnya sambil menatap layar kaca DVDnya

"Aku kemari untuk Minta maaf karen membunuh beberapa bawahanmu"kata Naruto

"Sudah kubilang jika mereka melangar perintahku kau boleh membunuhnya"kata Azazel

"Dan satu lagi Aku ingiin kau melatihSekiryuutei mulai dua hari kedepan"kata Naruto

"Hah, baiklah"kata Azazel

"Kalai begitu aku pergi dulu"kata Naruro kemudian menghilang dengan Kamui

'Dasar'batin Azazel

Setelah pergi dari rumah Azazel Naruto kemudian muncul di Apartemennya

"Hah Drama Malamku sudah habis sekarang"kata Naruto setelah melihat Jam weker di kamarnya

"Lebih baik aku tidur"kata naruto kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai terlelap.

**ESOKNYA**

Kring kring kring

"hoam, sekarang sudah jam berapa"kata Naruto yang melihat Jam Wekernya

"Ternyata sudah jam 6.40"kata naruto mulai bangkit dan melakukan rutual paginya serta memakai seragam Kuoh Akademynya.

Setwlah seleai sarapan ia kemudian berangkat menuju Kuoh Akademy

**KUOH AKADEMY**

setelah sampai di akademy Kuoh, Naruto langsung melangkah kekelasnya setelah mendengar teriakan Fgnya.

setelah sampai bel pelajaran pun langsung berbunyi. Pelajaranpun dimulai.

Setelah cukup lama jam istirahat pun tiba. Hampir semua murid termasuk Naruto pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Setelah selesai makan siang Naruto kemudian berjalan ke atap untuk tidur.

**SKIP**

"Hoam, sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Naruto kemudian melihat Handphone nya

"Hah aku tidur hingga sore lagi" kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan kamui menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Setelah mengambil tasnya handphone Naruto berbunyi.

'SMS dari Rias-senpai'batin Naruto yang kemudianmembuka SMS Rias.

**From Rias:**

**Datanglah ke Ruang klub sekarang Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**

**By Rias**

"hah sudah ku duga"gumam Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Setelah sampai Naruro Sedikit terkejut karena ada Beberapa orang selain anggota bidak Rias

"Tumben kau kemari Grayfia"kata Naruto

"Aku kemari untuk membahas pertunangan Rias dan Raiser Naruto-San"kata Grayfia

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias-senpai?"tanya Naruto pada Rias

Rias kemudian mendekati Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Kumohon" kata Rias

"Baiklah tapi kuharap kau tidak terkejut nanti"kata Naruto

"Dan Issei mulan Besok kau akan di latih oleh Tou-san"kata Naruto

"Siapa dia Grayfia?"tanya Raiser

"Naruto anak angkat Gubernur Da-Tenshi dan juga dia sahabat Sirzechs-kun"kata Grayfia.

"He aku yakin dia lemah, dan jangan lupa Latih semua bidakmu Rias-Hime karen kau akan Keaulitan Dalam Ranting Game nanti" kata Raiser dengan kearoganan tingkat Dewa.

Setelah itu Raiser, Grayfia, dan para bidak Raiser pergi dengan sihir teleportasi.

"Aku ada urusan dul, jaa"kata Naruto yang kemudian melangkah keluar ruang

"Jangan lupa nanti malam Naruto-kun"kata Rias

"Iya"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Naruto-senpai Bouchou?"tanya Koneko

"Bouchou akan menjadikan Naruto-kun budak Iblisnya"jawab Akeno

"Benarkah bouchou"tanya Issi dan kiba

"Iya"jawab Rias

"Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa menghajar orang arogan tadi" kata Issei dengan semangat 45.

"Iya kau benar Ero-Senpai"kata Koneko

"Koneko jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku ini calon Raja Harem" kata Issei dengan mata berapi-api membuat mereka sweatdrop kecuali Rias yang hanya geleng-geleng Kepala.

**SKIP**

Saat ini ritual untuk mengubah Naruto menjadi Iblis Sedang dilakukan Rias. Naruto sendiri mendapat Bidak Knight seperti Kiba

"Sudah selesai Naruto-Kun"kata Rias

"Hm, dan maaf aku tidak bisa ikut Ranting Game bersama kalian"kata Naruto

Eh kenapa?"tanya Rias

"Aku tau tanpa aku kalian pasti kalah, tapi aku akan menghentikan pernikahanmu dengan mengalahkan Raiser saat Hari pernikahan Kalian"kata Naruto

"Dan Sirzechs yang menyuruhku"kata Naruto

"Kapan?" Tanya Rias

"Dua hari yang lalu"jawab Naruto kemudian memejamkan mata dan mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sirzechs dua hari yang lalu

**Flashback**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atap apartemennya menikmati pemandangan langit sore. Tiba-tiba lingaran sihir tercipta di depan Naruto.

"Yo Naruto-kun"sapa Sirzechs

"Ada apa Sirzechs-san?"tanya Naruto

"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"tanya Sirzechs.

"Bantuan apa?"tanya Naruto

"Membatalkan pertunangan riah pada hari pertunangannya, karena aku yakin mereka akan kalah dalam Ranting Game nanti"kata Sirzechs

"Akan Ku usahakan, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan di dunia bawah?sedangkan aku manusia"kata Naruto

"Aku akan meminta Rias untuk menjadikan Iblis" kata Sirzechs

"Baiklah"kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun"pamit Sirzechs

"Ya"kata Naruto.

Sirzechs pun kembali kedunia bawah dengan Sihir Teleportasinya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Begitulah ceritanya"kata Naruto

"Jadi itu alasan Nii-sama menyuruhku menjadikanmu Iblis?" Tanya Rias

"Ya"jawab Naruto

"Oh iya aku pergi dulu dan Issei sebaiknya kau pergi ke danau di pinggir kota Kuoh, cari orang bernama Azazel yang memancing ikan, dia adalah Ayah Angkatku yang akan melatihmu"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang

"Hah dia itu" kata seluruh anggota Rias.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Flashback

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atap apartemennya menikmati pemandangan langit sore. Tiba-tiba lingaran sihir tercipta di depan Naruto.

"Yo Naruto-kun"sapa Sirzechs

"Ada apa Sirzechs-san?"tanya Naruto

"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"tanya Sirzechs.

"Bantuan apa?"tanya Naruto

"Membatalkan pertunangan Rias pada hari pertunangannya, karena aku yakin mereka akan kalah dalam Ranting Game nanti"kata Sirzechs

"Akan Ku usahakan, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan di dunia bawah?sedangkan aku manusia"kata Naruto

"Aku akan meminta Rias untuk menjadikan Iblis" kata Sirzechs

"Baiklah"kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun"pamit Sirzechs

"Ya"kata Naruto.

Sirzechs pun kembali kedunia bawah dengan Sihir Teleportasinya.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Begitulah ceritanya"kata Naruto

"Jadi itu alasan Nii-sama menyuruhku menjadikanmu Iblis?" Tanya Rias

"Ya"jawab Naruto

"Oh iya aku pergi dulu dan Issei sebaiknya kau pergi ke danau di pinggir kota Kuoh, cari orang bernama Azazel yang memancing ikan, dia adalah Ayah Angkatku yang akan melatihmu"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang

"Hah dia itu" kata seluruh anggota Rias.

**Naruto The God of [Holy Wind]**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

**Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x**

**Rated:T**

**Summary: Naruto dikirim kedimensi lain dengan diberkahi kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa dalam sacred gear yaitu [Holy Wind] oleh shinigami dan di beri misi mendamaikan dunia. mampukah ia membawa perdamaian ke dunianya itu?. God like,Smart!naru**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Alur Hancur, Banyak kesalahan, Dll.**

**-Chapter 4-**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di hutan di pinggir kota Kuoh, ia sedang berlatih menyempurnakan kekuatan Angin Sucinya dan mode **[White Eagle] **nya dan kekuatan Iblisnya yang Baru.

Naruto sudah berlatih sejak 14 hari yang lalu, ia berlatih dengan keras untuk menguasai kekuatannya dan berhasil menyempurnakan beberapa jurus baru.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan latihannya, Naruto memutuskan menemui Arelon yang mendiami **Sacred Gear** nya.

**Mindscape Naruto**

Setelah beberapa saat berkonsentrasi, ia akhirnya sudah sampai di sebuah padang luas dengan bunga indah dan rumput hijau yang mengisi padang tersebut.

"Yo, Arelon-Koi apa kabar?"tanya Naruto

**"[Tidak begitu Baik saat kau menggunakan mode White Eagel Baka-Gaki, Energyku terkuras cukup banyak]"Kata Sang Elang Putih**

"begitu, kalau begitu latih dirimu agar bisa mengontrol energy"kata Naruto dengan bopol(Bodoh+Polos) membuat Arelon kesal

**"[Mestinya kau yang melatih dirimu untuk mengontrol pengeluaran energymu Baka]"**Kata Arelon dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah, bicara denganmu sangat tidak menyenagkan"kata Naruto kemudian kembali kedunia Nyata tidak perduli dengan Arelon yang mengerutu dan menyumpahinya.

**Real World**

Setelah Sampai di dunia Nyata, Naruto memutuskan menuju ke kedai Ramen di tengah kota Kuoh.

"Paman, Ramen Miso sepuluh porsi"teriak Naruto

"Segera siap"kata Sang Pemilik kedai.

Kemudian pemilik kedai ramen itu menyiapkan ramen pesanan Naruto. Selang sepuluh menit, ramen pesanan Naruto akhirnya siap.

"Ini"kata Sang pemilik kedai

"Terima kasih"kata Naruto kemudian langsung memakan Ramennya satu persatu.

'Oh iya, besok kan pertunangan Rias, aku harus ke duniah bawah besok'batin Naruto mengingat jika besok adalah hari pertunangan Rias.

Setelah menghabiskan Ramennya, Naruto membayar semua Ramennya dan menuju ke danau Di pinggir Kota Kuoh.

"Yo Tou-San, bagaimana pelatihan Ero-Gaki?"tanya Naruto setelah sampai di danau dan melihat Azazel sedang memancing

"Cukup memuaskan setelah mereka kalah dalam Ranting Game ia berlatih dengan sangat keras, sekarang dia sudah menguasai Blance Breaker walau belum sempurna, dan dia juga sudah menguasai beberapa tehnik lain"kata Azazel.

"Tou-San melatihnya cukup baik"kata Naruto. Mendengar itu, Azazel tersenyum

"Aku yakin Vali pasti senang memiliki Rival seperguruan"kata Azazel

"Vali menganggap semua orang terkuat musuhnya Tou-San"kata Azazel. Sedangkan Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa.

Merekapun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dengan Candaan, sampai Azazel bertanya dengan Wajah Serius

"Kudengar dari Sirzechs besok kau akan menantang Raiser dalam pertunangan Rias dan kau sudah jadi budak iblis Rias, apa benar?"tanya Azazel

"Iya, Apa Tou-San Marah?"jawab dan tanya Naruto

"Tidak, tapi jika kau ditawar hadiah oleh Sirzechs pilih saja menyetubuhi Rias"saran Azazel dengan wajah mesumnya membuat Naruto Sweatdrop.

"Aku pulang dulu Tou-san, besok aku harus cepat ke dunia bawah"kata Naruto setelah pulih dari Sweatdropnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Azazel

'Kau sudah dewasa Naruto, Minato pasti Bangga'batin Azazel

**Skip**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di Dunia bawah dan sedang berdiskusi dengan Sirzechs serta Lord Phenex.

"jadi, aku boleh membuatnya babak belur?"tanya Naruto

"iya, asal dia Bisa sadar dari kearoganannya kau boleh membuatnya babak belur"jawab Lord Phenex

"Baiklah, sekarang Ayo..""apa hadia yang akan kau berikan, Sir-Koi?"tanya Naruto memotong Ucaoa Sirzechs

"Nanti kau tau, sekarang ayo"kata Sirzecs lalu berjalan kearah gedung tempat pernikahan Raiser dan Rias.

Setelah Sampai, Sirzechs langsung menghentikan pertunangan tersebut.

"Hentikan pertunangan Ini"kata Sirzechs

"Ada apa lagi Sirzechs-Sama?"tanya Raiser

"sebelum kau menikah dengan Rias, aku ingin kau bertarung dengan seseorang, Naruto"kata Sirzechs

"Kau harus melawan salah satu Knight Rias, Naruto"kata Sirzechs

"Heh, hanya Knight Lemah pasti bisa kuatasi"kata Raiser dengan Sombong

"Baiklah, Grayfia buat arena di luar"perintah sang Maou Lucifer yang di balas anggukan oleh Grayfia.

**Arena**

Saat Ini, Naruto dan Raiser sedang berhadapan.

"baiklah pertarungan, dimulai"kata Grayfia

"Menyerah saja, kau hanya knight lemah"kata Raiser dengan Arogan

Bukannya menanggapi Raiser, Naruto malah menyerang Raiser dengan Bola amgin yang membuat Raiser terlempar. Akan tetapi, Raiser mampu kembali berdiri.

"Kau keras kepala juga"kata Raiser yang menciptakan Bola api di atas kepalanya yang makin lama makin membesar.

Setelah itu, Raiser melempar Bola Api Raksasa itu ke arah Naruto. Akan tetapi, Naruto mampu membalikkan Arah bola api Raiser

"Cih Sialan"kata Raiser

Kemudian Naruto menciptakan Bola Angin berwarna biru di tangannya, lama kelamaan Bola angin Biru itu mulai dilapisi Energy berwarna orange yang membuat bola itu semakin mengeluarkan aura mematikan.

Setelah itu, Naruto menghilang dengan Cepat dan muncul di belakang Raiser dan siap menghantam bola itu ke punggung Raiser.

**"Power of Destroyer : Absolute Holy Rasengan"**teriak Naruto lalu menghantamkan bola itu ke punggung Raiser membuat Raiser terlempar sambil terputar.

Dhuar

ledakan terjadi setelah tubuh Raiser membentur dinding pembatas Arena. Melihat Raiser kesulitan meregenarasi tubuhnya, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncuk kembali di belakang Raiser dan menendang punggungnya yang membuat Raiser menbaki terlempar. Akan tetapi, Raiser kembali berusaha meregenerasi tubuhnya

Tak puas, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan Raiser dengan Tinju yang dilapisi Energy berwarna Orange.

**"Power of Destroyer : Punch"**kata Naruto kemudian meninju perut Raiser membuat Raiser Terlempar dan Pingsan. Setelah itu, Grayfia menghilangkan Arenanya.

Prok prok prok

"Tak kusangka kau menguasai kekuatan legendaris Iblis yang hanya dikuasai oleh Satan Lucifer, tidak Salah aku memilihmu"puji Sirzechs membuat semua Iblis yang ada disana Terkejut termasuk tim Rias.

"Bagaimana kau menguasainya, Naruto-Kun?"tanya Rias

"Entahlah, aku mengeluarkannya dengan tiba-tiba seminggu yang lalu"jawab Naruto

"Itu benar-benar menakjubkan"puji Sona. Naruto yang di puji hanya nyemggir tidak jelas

"Lalu mana Hadiahku?"tanya Naruto menata Sirzehs

"Ikut aku, Kau juga Rias"kata Sirzechs yang berjakan bersama Ajuka dan kemudian diikuti oleh Rias Dan Naruto

Setekah Sampai di ruangan Maou Ajuka, sang Maou Beelzebub menyuruh Naruto berbaring.

"Berbaringlah Naruto"perintah Ajuka. Naruto pun berbaring di di sofa di ruangan Ajuka. Setelah itu, Ajuka mengeluarkan Bidak Knight milik Rias, lalu memasukkan Bidak king Dari Evil peaces Baru.

"Nah Naruto, sekarang kau adalah High-Class Devil dan kau sekarang punya Evil Peace sendiri dan Rias aku kembalikan Bidak Knightmu"kata Ajuka melempar Sebuah bidak Kuda kepada Rias

"Jadi sekarang aku sudah buka bidak Rias lagi?"tanya Naruto dijawab Anggukan oleh Ajuka

"Sekarang kau adalah Iblis jelas Atas Naruto dan juga melihat pertarunganmu tadi, aku memutuskan bahwa sekrang kau adalah pelindung bagi Rias"kata Sirzechs dengan wajah tersenyum

"Apa aku boleh memperkosanya?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos membuat Rias bulshing

"Iya, terserah kau"jawab Sirzechs dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya

"Oh, yasudah aku pergi dulu"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam Pusaran Angin.

"Dia itu"Gumam Sirzechs menggekengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto

"Kurasa dia semesum ayah angkatnya"sindir Ajuka setelah Naruto pergi

"Kenapa kau tidak menyindir saat dia masih disini? Katakut eh?"tanya dan ejek Sirzechs pada sang Maou Beelzebub itu

"Aku tidak bodoh Sirzechs, ia memiliki **power of Destroyer** dan **[Holy Wind], **Mana bisa aku menang lawan dia walaupun aku Maou Beelzebub"kata Ajuka

"aku juga pergi dulu Nii-Sama, Ajuka-Sama"kata Rias lalu meninggalkan Ruangan Ajuka.

"Kau benar Ajuka, aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa menang jika bertarung melawan dia, murasa ia sekuat Satan-Sama"kata Sirzechs di balas anggukan oleh Ajuka.

**with Naruto**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atap apartemennya, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting

"Hah kenapa aku bilang seperti itu dengan wajah polos didepan Sir-Koi dan Ajuka, pasti mereka mengira aku semesun Tou-San"gumam Naruto.

"Memang kau bilang apa?"tanya seseorang dari belakang Naruto

"Apa aku boleh memperkosa Rias? Memang kenapa?"tanya Naruto tanpa menengok.

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu menengok kebelakang dan Ia melihat Azazel sedang tersenyum mesum.

"Khukhukhu, putra angkatku sudah dewasa sekarang"kata Azazel dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"Kenapa Tou-San tidak bialng akan kemari?"tanya Naruto masih terkejut

"Apa perlu?"tanya Azazel

"Hah, setidaknya kabari aku"kata Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Heh kau ini, aku dengar sekarang kau High-Class Devil? Apa benar?"Tanya Azazel dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari Naruto"tanya Seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba dengan Beberapa orang dibelakangnya

"Siapa mereka?"tanya Azazel

"Temanku"jawab Naruto

"Apa kalian mau menjadi Budak Iblisku?"tanya Naruto

Sedangkan mereka semua terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sekarang seorang iblis kelas Atas

"Sejak kapan?"tanya Pria berambut hitam bermata Putih

"Baru tadi siang, apa kalian mau?"jawab dan tanya Naruto

"Baiklah"jawab Mereka serempak

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan Reuni dengan mereka, aku pergi dulu"kata Azazel lalu terbang dengan keenam pasang Sayapnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto mereingkarnasikan mereka semua menjadi budak Iblisnya. Dan hasilnya adalah

"Baiklah Sakura-Chan adalah Queen, Sai dan Gaara Knight, Shikamaru dan Neiji Bishop, Tenten dan Lee Rook, Kankuro dua Pion, Temari Dua Pion, Kiba Dua Pion, Dan Shino dua Pion"kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"kata pria pucat A.K.A Sai

"Pulanglah kecuali kau Gaara"kata Naruto.

Kemudian mereka semua pulang kerumah Masing-Masing kecuali Gaar yang masih berada di sana karena Perintah Naruto

"Ada apa?"tanya Gaara

"Aku ingin kau memata-matai Khaos Brigade"perintah Naruto "tapi jangan jadi anggotanya"lanjut Naruto

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"kata Gaara lalu menghilang seperti pasir yang diterbangkan Angin.

"aku percaya padamu, Gaara"gumam Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam Kamuinya.

**With Naruto**

saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di sebuah hutan yang cukup jauh dari Kota Kuoh. Ia sedang menatap dua batu nisan yang bertuliskan...

Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaku Kushina.

"apa tou-san dan kaa-san tau jika aku sekarang Iblis kelas atas?"tanya Naruto pada kedua batu nisan itu laku menghela Nafas

"Kuharap kalian tidak marah Kaaa-san, Tou-San"gumam Naruto lalu menghilang dengan Kamuinya.

**Other People**

Disebuah pohon di hutan tempat Naruto tadi, seorang pria berambut Purih terus memperhatikan Naruto tanpa disadari oleh Naruto. Setelah Naruto pergi, Peria otu turun dari pohon itu

"Wah wah, kau sudah dewasa ya Naruto, kurasa sudah waktunya aku melatihmu mengendalikan kekuatan tersembunyi itu"gumam berambut putih itu.

Kemudian pria berambut purih itu menatap kearah langit

"Aku Jiraya, seorang mantan Exrocist kelas atas...

KEMBALI"gumam pria itu A.K.A Jiraya disertai teriakan di akhir ucapannya.

**TBC**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan, disini semua Anggota Naruto memiliki Sacred Gear, Seperti**

Sakura: **[Gloves Crusher]**

**Letak : kedua Sarung Tanga**

****Kemampuan : jika memukul, mampu merusak apapun****

Sai: **[Explosive Paintings]**

**Letak : Kuas di punggungnya**

****Kemampuan : membuat lukisan hidup dan meledakkannya****

Gaara: **[Sand Controller]**

**Letak : Gentong Pasir di punggungnya**

****Kemampuan : mengendalikan Pasir****

Shikamaru: **[Controlling Shadows]**

**Letak : anting di telinganya**

****Kemampuan : mengendalikan bayangan****

Neiji: **[White Eyes]**

**Letak : Kedua Mata**

****Kemampuan : melihat 360° dan energy musuh, merusak aliran Energy dan pembuluh darah musuh , dll****

Tenten: **[Controling Arms]**

**Letak : Gulungan di Saku dan punggungnya**

****Kemampuan : mengekuarkan dan mengendalikan berbagai Senjata****

****Lee: [Eight Gates]****

**Letak : pakaian hijau ketatnya**

****Kemampuan : membuka kedelapan gerbang yang meningkatkan kekuatan****

Kankuro: **[Controller Doll]**

**Letak : Boneka di punggungnya**

****Kemampuan : mengendalikan boneka****

Temari: **[Fan Destroyer]**

**Letak : Kipas di punggungnya**

****Kemampuan : mampu membuat badai angin dalam sekali kibasan****

Kiba: **[Animal Destruction]**

**Letak : Tato segitiga terbalik diwajahnya dan anjing peliharaannya**

****Kemampuan : Berkombinasi dengan anjing peliharaannya untuk menghancurkan apapun****

Shino: **[Insect Killer]**

**Letak : kacamata**

****Kemampuan : mengendalikan Serangga yang ada di tubuhnya.****

****Sedangkan Jiraya adalah Mantan Exrocist kelas atas disini merupakan Kakek Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan di Canon(Canon nya Naruto), cuma ada beberapa kemampuan tambahan.****

******Begitulah******

******Sekian dan terima kasih******

********Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.********


End file.
